stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sokar
|rank = Captain |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |spouse(s) = |children = |mother = |father = |siblings = |relatives = |image2 = |caption2 = |actor2 = |actorsource2 = |player = }} Sokar was a Vulcan who served in Starfleet during the late 24th and early 25th centuries. He served as Captain of the [[USS Nautilus (NCC-31910)|USS Nautilus]]. (Star Trek Online: Valkyries) History Early Career At some point during the late 24th century, Sokar was in a structural engineering course guest-taught by Perciv Drel. Though he would later come to respect his teacher, at the time he openly questioned Drel's competence. In 2374, Sokar and James Howard were among the first group of ground forces to land after the First Battle of Chin'toka. ("Survivors of Yamatai") Aboard the USS Nautilus In the early 25th century, Sokar was promoted to Captain and served as commanding officer of the [[USS Nautilus (NCC-31910)|USS Nautilus]] for several years prior to 2405, continuing through 2407. He developed a deep respect and personal friendship with his first officer, Commander Antori Drel, a friendship which continued in Drel's subsequent host, Carlin Drel. In 2405, he interrupted one of Antori's training sessions to inform him he'd been chosen to serve as field docent to Carlin Agran, who was due to come aboard later that day. He granted permission for Carlin to be included in senior staff meetings, despite her junior rank, so that Antori could better evaluate her character and suitability for joining. Three days later, Sokar responded to reports of trouble aboard the ship by leading three full squads of heavily armed security personnel to the ship's holodeck, where they engaged and killed an Undine infiltrator, saving Antori and Carlin in the process. When the report on the incident received a response from Starfleet Intelligence that was classified Level 10 clearance (Captain's eyes only), he nonetheless divulged certain details to his first officer and gave him permission to tell Ensign Agran as well. ("The Best Revenge") In 2407, Sokar was ordered by Admiral Jorel Quinn to take the Nautilus to the Dragon's Head Nebula to investigate a possible archaeological link to Earth's past. Sokar approved an away mission into the nebula that included Commander Antori Drel. When the shuttle crashed on the planet Yamatai, Sokar worked hard at finding a way to rescue the away team. He sent a rescue shuttle in an effort to find the original away team, but when that shuttle was also lost, Sokar refused to put any more people at risk, instead studying the nebula and Yamatai in hopes of finding a safer way to retrieve his lost personnel. Sokar evaluated many of the scans himself and was the first to discover lifelike properties to the polaric ion energy source inside the nebula. When Lieutenant T'Paie proposed attacking the entity on Yamatai, Sokar initially rejected the plan as too risky, only accepting it when ordered to do so by Admiral Quinn. However, he would never carry out those orders. Hours later, the entire rescue operation was scrapped by Admiral Yanishev, Sokar objected to leaving his shipmates behind and recorded an official protest in his log. He delayed departure for over three hours, hoping for a sign that the crash survivors had taken on and defeated the entity themselves. When none appeared, he reluctantly ordered the Nautilus to depart for its assigned rendezvous at Starbase 234. Minutes later the survivors were discovered attempting to outrun the shockwave of a polaric energy explosion. Sokar rescued them by ordering a combination of warp manuevering and beaming. One month later, Sokar appeared in Antori Drel's old quarters to ask Carlin Drel to accept the rank of Lieutenant-Commander and the responsibilities of the ship's first officer, replacing T'Paie, who felt the duties interfered with her position as chief engineer. He announced her promotion to the crew at the memorial service held later that day for Antori Drel, Rejes Joslin, and Maiava. ("Survivors of Yamatai") Personality As usual for a Vulcan, Sokar showed little or no emotion, being guided instead by logic. He cared deeply for his crew and was not ashamed of his posting aboard the Nautilus, despite the vessel's older design and lesser role. In 2407 he owned a sehlat cub which he kept in his quarters. The crew nicknamed it "Snaggles" and the name stuck. ("The Best Revenge," "Survivors of Yamatai") Quotes Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century) Category:Star Trek Online: Valkyries characters Category:Star Trek Online: Valkyries supporting characters